It's What I Do
by midgetofoz
Summary: When Cammie sees Zach's mom in Roseville she packs to leave, but she is stopped by Zach and the girls. What will she do? Stay and wait for Zach's mom to come after her, or run. Cammie will make her choice and fight for what she believes in. Even if that means hurting the ones she loves. I don't own the series. It belongs to the wonderful Ally Carter.The story contains violence.
1. Run

I felt the cold rain slam into my body in sheets as I sat staring across the street. Even though most people wouldn't see it, I could. It was what my school had taught me. I was taught to notice _everything._ I was gasping for air, and before I knew it my feet were carrying me away. I ran away from the street. I ran away from the sidewalk. I ran away from them. No one would notice that I was ever there. And that is how I wanted it. I let the rain sweep me away. I did what I do best, I disappeared.

* * *

"Cammie! Cammie! Cameron Morgan!"

It didn't register in my brain that they were screaming for me. I was just a shell now and couldn't think. One second I was sitting on a bench in the park, drenched from the rain, and the next I was upside down. Someone was running with me draped over their shoulder. My mind told me to just go with it, but my instinct said to fight. I quickly kicked my opponent in the gut, and when they bent over in pain to catch their breath, I scrambled off their shoulder and knead them in the nose. I pushed them on their back and planted my foot on their neck, allowing no movement. I leaned down to study my attacker.

"Zach?" I questioned shakily.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl. You did just attack your boyfriend," He grunted.

"You're not my boyfriend," I stated quickly removing my foot from his neck, but staying ready for an attack. I was already mentally beating myself up for not staying alert earlier. Mr. Solomon would kill me if he learned about this. Yes, I do have teachers who would kill me if I let someone sneak up on me. It would get me killed in my line of work. Have you guessed it yet? If you guessed I'm a spy you would be correct. Well, half correct. I'm training to be a spy at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, an all girl boarding school for snooty heiresses. Or that is what most people see it as. It really is a school that trains young girls to be spies. We have classes like covert operations and culture and assimilation. We are the best of the best, the top dogs, and the smartest. And we are _all_ girls. Well, except Zach. Zachary Goode was originally trained at Blackthorne, the equal of Gallagher for guys though. However, when he attempted to kill several members of the Circle of Cavan, an ancient terrorist group that was targeting me, last semester he was invited to spend the rest of his high school years at Gallagher. Now he is the only male that attends Gallagher. And it sure is annoying.

"What are you doing here?" I practically growled at him.

"Everyone has been looking for you Gallagher Girl," He mumbled as he got off the muddy ground and attempted to dust himself off.

"Tell them to stop," I yelled over my shoulder as I started jogging away. He caught up with me in less than a second and was holding me by the shoulders. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare at him. It isn't like I like him, or think about him daily, and notice how amazingly hot he was. I just like to… observe... him. That **is **what I to do. I _observe_ that he is about 6'4, **extremely** fit (I mean I could see his six-pack through his tee-shirt!), has dark brown wavy hair that reached a little past his ears, **gorgeous** green eyes that reminded me of an emerald, and lips that were almost always curled into his signature smirk. Okay so maybe I thought he was hot. Like super hot. But that does not mean I like him! Even if I want him to kiss me like he did when he dipped me in the front foyer at Gallagher in front of everyone, including my mother who happens to be the headmistress at Gallagher. That doesn't mean anything.

"Cammie, what happened?" He asked, worry weaved into every word.

"Zach, let go of me." I snarled.

"Tell me what happened."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Cammie, tell me," He whispered.

"I saw your mom," I said. He dropped my shoulders and stood there with his mouth agape stuttering about something, but I was already gone.


	2. Punishment

"Where is it?" I silently screamed as I wandered my room looking for my left tennis shoe. Just when I almost gave up my hand grasped the worn out sole of the shoe and I triumphantly pulled it out from under a beanbag. I shoved it on my foot and threw my duffel bag over my shoulder. I quickly made sure I left no trace that I was here and I flicked off the lights. As I stepped out of my room I ran into Macey. I didn't have a second to breathe before she had me in a headlock and was screaming into her comms unit that she had me and we were in the room. Bex barreled toward us from the left and my mom was coming from the right. The next thing I know, Liz had walked up behind me and slapped a Napotine Patch on my forehead, and I was slowly slipping into darkness. The last thing I remember seeing was all my teachers flooding the hall and surrounding me.

"Rachel, she was trying to leave. She had a bag packed and was sneaking out. I think we need-" I heard Joe Solomon saying.

"Joe. Shut. The. Hell. Up! It is not your business about how I punish my daughter. We don't even know if she was sneaking out!" My mom screeched from the corner of the room. I probably should have said I was up, but I like to take opportunities when they come to me. I sat and listened to my mom and Mr. Solomon bicker for twenty minutes before someone came barging in.

"How is the squirt doing?" The intruder shouted.

"NOT NOW!" My mom and Joe yelled in unison. I tried to figure out who the new person was without opening my eyes, and finally it came to me. Only one person calls me squirt.

"Aunt Abby!" I jumped off the couch I was laying in and raced to my aunt. As I hugged my aunt I could feel the glares from the other two adults in the room. I felt Abby whisper in my ear that she would deal with this.

"Joe! Rachel! Aren't you two glad I'm back? I had a fabulous time in Somalia! I met this incredibly skilled agent named… Oh what was his name….?" My aunt rambled as I slowly crept toward the door of my mom's office. I heard my mom and teacher protesting as I escaped but I was already half way down the hall.

"We will talk later about your punishment young lady!" My mom shouted as Joe lectured Abby about letting me go.

I was crawling through a passageway I had discovered when I was a junior, when I heard a crack. I turned around and flipped the person.

"What the heck Zach? Why do you keep following me?" I hissed.

"Can't a guy follow his girlfriend into a scary tunnel for some one on one time?" He said with a smirk as I helped him up.

"No he can't! Especially when she is not his girlfriend!" I screamed. He just stood there smirking. Before I knew it my foot "accidentally" had a spasm and Zach was on the ground cursing.

"Really Gallagher Girl? Why did you have to hit there? Why?" Zach choked out. I almost felt bad for him. **Almost**.

"Woops! So sorry. Or not!" I laughed throwing him a smile before I twirled around and left him in the cold dark passageway.

I was still laughing when I reached my bedroom. I threw open the door and was met with three very angry girls with weapons in their hands. I know what you're thinking. We are_ allowed_ to use weapons on each other? Yes. It is actually encouraged.

"Um… Hi guys! Bex your knife looks really sharp today. Ohhh, Macey are those new shoes! Liz I heard you finished your newest prototype for the-"I started to say, hoping to butter them up.

"Save it Morgan!" Bex snapped inching closer with her knife. "You have two choices. You can either take your punishment now, or be on lock-down for the next two weeks."Oh joy! This will just be **So. Much. Fun.**


	3. Question Time

Why did I choose lock down over Bex gutting me like a fish? Sure, I would either be dead or in incredible amounts of pain, but I can't hear Liz talk about her newest science textbook again.

"Hey Lizzie, can you go get me some cookies from the kitchen?" I asked as sweetly as I possibly could.

"Sure Cammie! And when we get back I can read you a chapter on-"Liz began to say.

"Okay Lizzie! Love ya!" I yelled as I pushed her out the door. Once she was on her way I waited 14.9 seconds before I slipped through the door and started walking to the nearest secret passageway. I opened the tunnel and was crouching down to get in when all the sudden I felt a warm hand grab my waist and pull me up to my full height. They clamped a hand over my mouth and had pinned my hands behind my back. They began to drag me toward my room. I couldn't go back to that boring hell. I bit their hand and swung my head back into their nose.

"Ow! God Damn It Cammie! You are going to break my nose!" I turned around to see blood pouring from a certain boy's nose.

"Why do you keep following me? You are acting like a stalker!" I growled as Zach stood up. Even with blood dripping from his nose, he was able to point to himself and say spy.

"You are so frustrating! Leave me alone!" I hissed as I turned around and walked away. All the sudden I'm on the floor staring into Zach's emerald green eyes while he smirked down at me. Damn! Twice in less than a week I've been knocked out. I will never hear the end of this. The last thought that entered my mind as I slowly drifted into a dream was how cute Zach looked even if he had a bloody nose.

When I woke up I was in a dusty stone room tied to a chair. Zach and Macey were sitting in front of me.

"What are you two going to do to me?" I asked shakily when I noticed Macey was holding a bag in her hand. Were they going to release rats on me? Were they going to shave my head? Cut off my fingers? Wait… Oh god no. It was Macey's makeup bag.

"Help! Help! Please! Help! God NO! Please! Help! Someone come hel-"I screamed.

"Nobody is coming. We won't do anything as long as you answer some questions. Can you do that?" Zach stated in a scary professional voice. I nodded my head slowly and started thinking of escape routes. My thoughts were interrupted when Zach started rambling off questions. I answered them all. They were basic stuff like what my name was, how old I was, blah blah blah. Then the million dollar question came up.

"Did you see Catherine Goode in Roseville at approximately eleven forty three p.m. on October 9th, 2012?" Zach said evenly. I stared at him. He stared at me. Macey admired her nails. We sat like this for three minutes and twenty six seconds until Zach turned to Macey and gave her a nod. She pulled out some eyeliner and started to creep up next to me. She was starting to near my eye with the lethal weapon when I cracked.

"Yes! I saw her!" I blurted as I stretched as far away from Macey and her torture devices as possible.

"Yes what?" Zach asked faking innocence.

"Yes, I saw your mother in Roseville at eleven forty one p.m., actually, on October 9th, 2012!" I screamed as I cowered in fear of the makeup.

"Thanks!" Zach shouted as he _pranced _out of the room. "Do whatever you want to her Macey!" He yelled over his shoulder. Macey walked to the door, shut it, locked it, and then started advancing on me with her bag of makeup.

"No. NO. NO! Please! I will do_** anything**_! Please not the make up! NOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Don't Mess with Me

"Find a partner to spar with. Top winner gets to spar with Joe Solomon," I heard the coach yell from the P and E barn. We all gasped. We got to spar with Mr. Solomon. That was like… being prom queen! I yanked Bex to our usual mat and took up a fighting stance. I started a game plan on how I would make a fake kick to her legs, and then make a roundhouse kick to her gut when she jumps back. When she retaliates with a punch to the face like she usually does. My thoughts were interrupted when Bex started making quick jabs at my stomach. I dodged her and flipped her when she charged me. When she hit the ground I made a quick lunge to the ground and held her down with my legs. I threw a quick punch to her gut and then jumped up and flipped her on to her back. I stomped my foot into her back to make sure she wouldn't try to get back up. Coach blew his whistle signaling Bex's defeat.

"Bloody Hell! Why couldn't you be mindful of the face Cammie?" Bex screeched as she jumped up and brought a fist to my jaw. I looked at Bex like she was crazy. No matter how many injuries she got to her face, she was still gorgeous. With her smooth caramel skin, sparkling brown eyes, amazing figure, thick dark brown hair, and full smile she was always being hit on. Not to mention she could kick a grown man's ass in 3.7 seconds on a _bad day_. She was the life of the party everywhere and entertained everyone with her stories about her summers in England. To sum it up she was The British Bombshell. I know, it's unfair.

"You're just mad that you aren't going to get to spar with Mr. Solomon," I laughed as I got ready to go up against Macey. I watched as Macey pranced over to the mat. She glared at me with her icy blue eyes. Her long pitch black hair was pulled back in a flawless ponytail. I sighed at how she could be perfect without trying. She had a perfect figure and had smooth tan skin. Her face didn't have a trace of makeup and she looked better than me when she fusses over me for three hours straight. She was the richest of us, since her dad was the senator, and she had amazing clothes. She was the prettiest of all of us without even trying.

I was distracted admiring her and I payed for it. Next thing I know I'm on the ground pinned under Macey. I quickly head butted her and scrambled up. She lunged at me and I quickly used her momentum to flip her over my shoulder. I dropped her on the ground and heard the whistle blow. One more win for me. I continued sparing with everyone until I was up against the last person. Zach Goode. Damn. He looked _**good**_.

"Close your mouth, Cam, you're drooling," Macey whispered as she took a seat next to the mat to watch. I started to get in position when he did the worst thing possible. He took his shirt off. HE. TOOK. HIS. SHIRT. OFF. I wanted to kill him. He knew that would distract me! He knew!

"Oh it's on!" I silently screamed.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"I do, but you are going to have to die for it now," I thought. I sent him a smile and whispered game on. We slowly circled each other. We would occasionally make a lunge, but we always dodged. I saw my mom, Abby, Solomon, and a few other teachers enter. He noticed them.

"Oh hello Mrs. Morgan, Ms. Cameron, and Mr. Solomon! So nice of you to drop in. I hope you enjoy seeing me beat my girlfriend here!" He said flashy a grin at them. That was it. I lunged at him and kicked him in the face.

"I! AM! NOT! YOUR! GIRLFRIEND!" I screeched as I kicked him in the groin for every word. I watched as he crumpled to the ground. I quickly dropped to the ground and grabbed his neck.

"I would advise you to stop saying that if you ever want kids again," I hissed into his ear. I stood up and grabbed coach's whistle.

"Blow it!" I yelled throwing it at his feet. He blew it half heartily. Everyone sat still staring. There wasn't a sound in the room except for Zach moaning as he got up and moved to a chair.

"Thata Girl squirt!" Abby whispered in the silence. The Joe started laughing- yes Joe Solomon! - and soon after everyone else in the room. My mom was leaning up against Abby laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. Everyone else was in the same state or worse. I cracked a smile.

"Ms. Morgan wins!" Solomon somehow chokes out. I turned to him and he cracked a smile.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," He said in a scary calm voice. It' like my voice was being controlled by someone else because I would never have said this in my life.

"And I'm not going easy on you. Ready?" I hissed back. Then I lunged.

* * *

_**Hi Everyone! So I decided to have some fun with this chapter. Yes I know Zach and Bex would never go down that easily, but it was fun to write it like this. I hope you all enjoy this story so far. I got some really nice reviews. You guys are the best! After this chapter I am making a more serious chapter talking about the main problem. Up until then it has just been fluff. I don't own anything. They belong to Ally Carter. Enjoy the story and review! I will try to make new chapters often if I get reviews (yes, I am playing that game) ,so if you enjoy review it!**_

_**Sarah(babypenguin13)**_


	5. Fighting With A Teacher Isn't Fun

He easily blocked my first lunge by simply stepping to his left.

"You can back out if you would like Ms. Morgan," My Cove Ops teacher said with a fake smile. He knew I wouldn't give up.

"I think I will take my chances. I'll try to with hold from beating you senseless in front of your students though," I hissed at him. I didn't care that he was my teacher and could kill me in a second. I wanted-needed- to win against him. I started to lunge again and he saw it coming. He grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back. He simply smirked.

"You know, you fight just like your father did. No wonder you didn't make it even a second," He whispered. He turned to the growing crowd."Ms. Morgan loses and I wi-"The next thing I know he's face down on the mat and I'm choking him. I hear the screams of my class mates and my teachers and mother trying to get to me. I hated him. Every inch of my body was pulsing on the hatred. My mind was numb and my body was acting on its own. No one talks about my dad like that. I wanted Joe Solomon to feel the pain I felt for years. He didn't get to talk about my dad like that, and I didn't care if he was only doing it to antagonize me. I didn't care. I hated him.

"Cammie!" Everyone in the room was in a state of panic. The next thing I know, someone is pulling at me trying to get me off of him.

"Gallagher Girl. Please, let go of him. He's a jerk, but you shouldn't do this. Let go of him," I heard Zach whispering in my ear as he slowly pulled my hands away from his neck. I let Zach remove my hands and help me up. I started to walk out of the PE barn, but stopped and faced Joe Solomon.

"I win," I said and then walked out.

"Hey," I looked up and saw Zach staring down at me. I simply nodded to acknowledge him. I had been sitting in a passageway for 4 hours now and I felt empty inside.

"I was wondering if you wanted… to… um… I don't know… go into town…and ….um… I don't know…. hang or something?" He asked shyly. I looked up and saw Zach staring at me nervously. I wanted to say no, but he looked so un-Zach like. I would probably regret it but I nodded.

"Oh… Okay... I'll meet you at the passageway at seven. Um… see you later." He said as he stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and walked out of the stone hall. I rushed upstairs to my room. As much as I wanted to not, I was excited and wanted to hang with Zach. God damn hormones! It's hard to not to like someone when they are so hot that they could melt a glacier if they just took their shirt off. I took a deep breath and walked into my room.

"We have work to do girls," I said to my best friends. "You have three hours to turn me from hag to hot." It was going to be long three hours.

* * *

**_So I had said I was going to make a serious chapter, but I wanted to get a chapter up today so the chapter of the date is going to be serious and full of zammie. Also the rating went to M because I'm paranoid. There isn't going to be any lemons or hints at that stuff. I just had a lot of cussing and violence and wanted to play it safe. sorry this chapter sucked. I'm feeling under the weather and tried to keep it short. I don't own anything. Just love the books. I'll have a new chapter by Thursday if I don't make one tomorrow. Thanks!_**

**_ -Sarah(babypenguin13)_**


	6. I'm Not In Love Possibly?

I drew in a sharp intake of breath. My dirty blond hair was pulled back in an elegant but simple ponytail and my skin was smooth and clear. My blue-green eyes were shadowed by smoky black and grey eye shadow. I was dressed in a royal blue tank top with a jean vest over it, paired with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I looked from the mirror to my friends. Macey was holding a pair of _very_ high heels and looking at me expectantly.

"I draw the line at three inches Macey," I stated.

"I think you will change your mind," she hissed back to me as Bex steps out of the corner with my teddy bear. She was holding her knife to the neck of the bear and I saw Macey walk over to the bear and hold up a lighter to the stuffed animal.

"So would you like them in blue or black," Bex smirked as I grabbed the shoes from Macey.

"Step on a Lego in the dark," I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out into the hall.

"Awww! Love you too, sweetie!' Bex and Macey screamed as they giggled from the doorway.

"Liz is my favorite," I shouted as the blond popped out of nowhere and gave me a hug.

"Good luck Cammie. Have as much fun as you can," She whispered in my ear before she scampered away. As I walked to the secret passageway behind the Gallagher family tree tapestry, with Bex and Macey's giggles behind me, I couldn't help but think that it would be a long night.

* * *

"Hey Gallagher Girl. You got all dressed up for me! I'm so touched," Zach said as I plopped down on the bench next to him in Roseville.

"You should be. These heels hurt like a motherfuc-"I started saying before Zach interrupted.

"Whoa! What did Macey and Bex threaten to do. Tell your mom that the explosion in lab was your fault. Oooh were they going to tell Abby that you were the one that stained her favorite blouse. She would be so pissed! OH. MY. GOD! Did they threaten to tell Mr. Solomon that you were the one that br-"I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"They threatened me with my teddy bear." I said before removing my hand. Then he started laughing. Like on the ground, crying he was laughing so much.

"It's not funny. I love that thing," I defended. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked me dead in the face. He slowly started to lean toward me. I felt my heart beat speed up and my breath catch in my throat. He smelled so damn good. Why did soap smell so much better on Zachary Goode than any other person? I silently wished he would kiss me. I didn't want to feel that way, but frankly he was hot and funny. And annoying. I wanted him so much! I wanted to be with him! When he was less than an inch from my lips he leaned over to my ear.

"I don't think it's funny. I think it's adorable. Now do you want to go do something?" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath gave me goose bumps. I never considered that Zach Goode would like me. I'm the Chameleon, no one sees me. Yet, Zach always does. I looked into Zach's eyes and saw the real Zach for the first time. He was sincere and actually cared about me. I finally saw this. I finally realized I did like him and I did want to do something. As long as it was with him.

He stood up and took my hand in his. He started to walk towards the movie theater and I smiled as he bought two tickets to some random "scary movie". He knew it wouldn't scare either of us and it was more like a comedy. I felt happy for the first time in weeks and couldn't help but be happy I was with him. Even if we were just to people at the theaters seeing a stupid scary movie. I felt like everything that's been happening drifted away as I sat in the stiff seats holding Zach's hand. That is until I saw her…

I snatched my hand from Zach and started to exit the theater. I heard Zach following me, but I didn't care. I was so stupid! I didn't leave ton when I first saw her. Now she was following me. I started to head towards a group of teens about my age to try to blend in. I scoped my surroundings and only saw random people and Zach. My throat tightened when I saw him running toward me with a look of concern on his face.

"Gallagher Girl! What's wrong? Ws it something I did?" He started asking when he caught up to me.

"God no Zach. You were being perfect. I just saw or thought I saw your mom," I had tears welled up in my eyes and when he reached for me I collapsed in his arms and began to sob. I let her follow me to Roseville and now she knows where the sisterhood is here. _My sisterhood_. She is going to hurt everyone I love. Zach was rubbing my back and mumbling sot comforting words. I looked in his eyes and saw him looking down at me. He stared at me like I was the only thing important t in the world. At the moment he was the only important thing for me. I wanted him to be there forever.

I smiled through the tears at him and suddenly he was kissing me. I'm not going in details, but let's just say Zach got even better at kissing from the time he kissed me in the front foyer. I felt like he erased all my problems all the sudden.

"It wasn't her. I didn't see her. It must have been someone who looked like her. Okay? Let's go get some dinner." He whispered when we finally pulled apart. He took my and for the second time that night and led me to a diner. I was calming down. If Zach didn't see her I must have imagined it. I was fine.

Zach smirked at me from across the table. I was truly in love. Wait! Not with him… I was in love with my food… I mean the moment. Not him. I'm not in love with Zachary Goode. I just like him. I like him _**A LOT**_. I am not in love with him. Maybe…

* * *

_Hey Everybody! I am so sorry I din't update since Wednesday! I was sick on Thursday, throwing a surprise party for my friend(missiontothestars on fanfiction) on Friday, hanging with my friends (percabethvampirewizard and missiontothestars on fanfiction and a friend named Nick) on Saturday, and then I was working on a project for science today. So sorry! I hope you all like. If you do, drop a review for me if you could. If you didn't like, drop a review for me with what you didn't like and ideas on how to fix it if you would like. Thank You all so much! You all rock and I wish you could all have a hug from Zach Goode, because you all deserve it! Once again sorry and Thank You!_

_ -Sarah(babypenguin13)_


	7. Wake-Up Call

"Night Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered in my ear as he retreated into the shadows. I swear Zachary Goode drives me insane. One second I hate him and the next, I want him to stay. I just want to cuddle up to him and stare into his green eyes as he holds me tightly with his strong ar-

My thoughts were interrupted by a very direct cough. I turned around and was faced by four very eager looking faces. Not only am I going to have to spill to my roommates, but my aunt also. Fun.

"Guys, I'm really tired so can we talk tomorrow?" I practically begged as I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the restroom to change.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," They all hissed. This wasn't going to be good. I saw that they left the door open from the corner of my eye and I slowly crept toward it.

"We want to know how Zach was perfect," Bex whispered as she slammed the door in my face.

"And how my blouse was stained," Abby screamed as she lunged at me. I saw a flash of black hair and then Abby was pushed into the corner with Macey holding her down.

"Abby! We said no to attacking her before we got all the information out. That was supposed to be the last resort! I saw that blouse and it looked better with the stain, TRUST ME!" Macey screamed as Bex pulled me toward the bean bag and tossed me into it.

"Wait! You all followed me! You guys suck! How could you! I never would do that to you al-"I was cut off by Bex clamping a hand over my mouth.

"We didn't follow you. We simply put a bug in the button of your vest," Liz said with a smirk.

"Since when did you get so evil Liz?" I asked sadly.

"We corrupted her," Macey and Bex stated matter of factly.

"I will never be safe again will I?" I sighed.

"NOPE!" They all screamed.

"But we lost connection when you two went into the movie theater, sadly," Macey sighed. "Fill us in on everything!"

"Get the popcorn," I said as I got comfortable.

I told them everything that happened that night except for the scare about Zach's mom and me realizing my true feelings for Zach. My throat was sore by the time Abby left and we all got ready for bed. I crawled into my pajama shorts with ducks on them and pulled on a tight tank top. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

"Cammie GET UP!" Bex screamed as she and Macey dragged me out of bed. "If we are late to drill your mom and Mr. Solomon will kill us!"

I shot up at this news and ran out of my room with my roommates hot at my heels. I pulled them into a passageway. When I crawled out I ended up exiting right in front of my mom.

"Nice of you to join us Cameron," My mom stated as my roommates and I joined the other students. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to be faced by a smirking Zach.

"What are you smirking at?" I snapped. I don't do well without coffee when I'm woken up.

"Nice pajamas," He said tilting his head at me. I looked down and realized not only am I wearing ducky shorts, but they were very short and my shirt was very tight.

"Well sorry, but I didn't realize we were waking up at 4:21 in the morning!" I yelled at him. A hush fell over the crowd. I sort of screamed it on accident. As a blush fell over my cheeks, Bex handed me a hoodie she had and Mr. Solomon handed me his undrank_** (I don't care if it's not a word) **_coffee. I felt the eyes still on me as I took a large gulp of the steaming drink.

"What are you looking at!?" Everyone immediately focused on anything other than me.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Stop shouting or I will ground you!" My mother shouted from her podium."Anyway, I congratulate all of you on your night wake-up drill and ask that next time you two make sure to change into more appropriate clothing for the occasion," My mom continued to speak, but I searched through the crowd for the other person in pajamas. Oh. Wow. I looked at Zach and realized he was wearing pajamas, or his version of them. He had on black sweatpants on and was sporting some bed head. Extremely attractive bed head. On top of it all he wasn't wearing a shirt. HE. WASN'T. WEARING. A. SHIRT. I hate my life. I was practically drooling over his abs. Damn he was hot.

"Like what you see?" He whispered in my ear as he noticed me staring. I was about to respond with a comeback when my mom's words interrupted me.

"All of you may return to your rooms, except for the Juniors. The Juniors need to make their way to the dining hall for their directions for their cove op exercise." My mom said as girls began to make their way to their rooms.

"Field Trip," Mr. Solomon said as he led the way to the dining hall.

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!" My roommates squealed happily.

_**Hey everyone! I suck so much! I didn't update and I left you all with an empty promise. I felt sick and still do. I'm so sorry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you do please review telling me that you liked it! If you didn't tell me what you didn't like and I will work on it. Love you all!**_

_** -Sarah(babypenguin13)**_

_**P.S. I sadly don't own Gallagher Girls or their Characters! I wish i did!**_


	8. Who Is That In The Mirror?

"NO WAY!" Macey screamed from her seat with her long, slender legs propped up on the table. She jumped from her chair and ran to the front podium in the dining hall. She was the only person in action after Mr. Solomon dropped the biggest bombshell ever on us.

"WE GET TO SHOP AND DO A COVE OPS EXCERSISE WITH GUYS!" she screeched.

"Ms. McHenry, I understand you're excited but this is not the time to have a seizure," Mr. Solomon said as he led us to the identity closet. All of the girls rushed in and attacked the disguises, most of them going for the most noticeable of them.

"All of the Blackthorne boys participating have a picture of you and have been informed of the activity. We are playing the basic game of cat and mice, but today you all, the mice, are dogs in disguise."Mr. Solomon said as he left us to our preparations. I watched from the sidelines as the girls chose the most noticeable outfits. I quickly pulled down a pair of torn blue skinny jeans and a green tank top. I also found a green plaid flannel shirt I could wear unbuttoned over the tank top. I was grabbing a pair of kick ass combat boots when I noticed Zach across the room watching with an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked when I made it over to him.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought they would realize they want to blend in, not stand out." He said with a chuckle. I just rolled my eyes and went to the wig selection. I found a dark brown wig that was pin straight with what looked like natural brown highlights. I grabbed it along with some light green contacts. I fetched the necessary makeup products and a few bracelets, rings, and a pair of dog tags before I walked out of the giant closet and up to my room.

* * *

I had just pulled on my wig when my roommates barged into the room. They had all chosen to get ready in the dressing rooms that were in the identity closet. My eyes brushed over my friends who all looked like superstars, and was slightly embarrassed by my outfit. Macey huffed and gave me a look that clearly meant that I didn't dress up the way she wanted.

"We have like twenty minutes, so I'll just fix your face and hair," She sighed as she dragged me to the bathroom."You don't look bad, but you just have n outfit that shows that you want to be noticed but not confronted."

Bex and Macey hovered over me working on my hair and makeup as Liz wrote down our covers. We were at the mall to buy dresses for prom and then we were going to go shopping for fun after getting lunch. Macey was now known as Annabel Greene and Bex was Cassidy Charles.

"And Cam you are going to be Allison Dunn, Debbie Dunn's, me, adopted sister," Liz finished up. I was beginning to cramp up when there was a knock on the door. In a dire attempt to escape Macey's tools of death, I jumped from my seat and threw the door open.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, mind if I am on your group for the exercise?" Before I could answer, Liz piped up.

"Of course Zach! You can be Cam's boyfriend Mason Dixon! You are going to be there judging Allison, Cammie, in her prom dress! Ohh and then you and her can-"I clamped a hand on her mouth and simply nodded.

"Thanks, I'll meet you all in the foyer," He said as he quickly left to finish getting ready. I went back into the bathroom and finished the makeup that Macey hadn't put on. I checked myself in the mirror and was startled at the girl staring back. She had a simple beauty to her. Her skin was smooth and tan and her cheeks had a natural rosiness to them. Her eyes were a blue-green color and had thick black lashes. She had plump lips that were formed in a perfect "O" shape. Her hair was wavy and went halfway down her back. Even if it was dirty blond, it was soft and had gorgeous blond and gold highlights. I stared at the reflection and couldn't help but think how a great a job Macey did.

"Cammie sit down so I can do your makeup!" Macey hollered breaking me from my trance.

"What? You already did it," I stated thinking she had gone crazy.

"All I did was prepare your face and prepare the wig," She responded looking bored.

"But…,"I trailed off pointing at the mirror that held the beautiful girl.

"Cammie, that's you. You are naturally gorgeous. You just never noticed. You notice it now because you have a boyfriend who stares at you like he thinks you are an angel," Bex said as Macey and Liz nodded in agreement. I began to protest about the whole natural beauty thing (and the Zach is my boyfriend thing also), but they shut me up by pushing me on my bed and securing the wig. Bex tossed me the contacts and I popped them in as Macey quickly swiped some dark green eye shadow on my eyelid and added coat of mascara. She tossed some lip gloss to me and I applied a thin coat to my lips before tossing it in the purse Macey had sent Liz to get me. We began to head down stairs and I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I made a last-minute decision to put the wavy, fake hair in low messy bun that causes me to blend in more. I smiled one last time before I quickly left the room and went to meet my friends and Zach. Everyone climbed in the school vans and we drove for 2 hours that were filled with stupid games before finally reaching the mall. We began to file out of the cars when Mr. Solomon said something that made me slip on the step and fall in to the crowd and everyone to sigh sadly.

"Oh and make sure you girls win or you will be walking home today."

* * *

_Hey Hope You all like! I'll update soon. Spring break is here, so I'll try to go for two chapters or more if i find time in between my sleeping and eating schedule! I don't own Gallagher Girls Btw!_

_ -Sarah(babypenguin13)_


	9. Dresses, Kisses, and a certain Red-Head

"OH MY GOD! You look to die for Ali! Mason isn't she gorgeous!?" Macey, or should I say Annabel, screamed. I was examining the dress in the mirror when I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"You look amazing, like you always do," Zach whispered in my ear before planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I wasn't sure if it was Mason speaking or Zach actually felt that way, but when I turned and saw Zach looking at me I didn't care. It was the sweetest thing I heard that day. I stumbled off the podium and made my treacherous way to the dressing room in the frilly pink dress and tall heels that my buddy "Annabel" insisted on. I heard a knock on the door and Bex thrusted another deathtrap at me. I walked out as soon as I managed to pull it on and was met by various gasps.

"That… is not your color! Come on we have to start looking again!" Bex sighed as she pulled me to the racks. I hate Mr. Solomon so much right now. Why did he have to bring us three hours earlier than the Blackthorne guys!

_Flashback_

"_I expect all of you to separate into groups and be ready at eleven o'clock sharp. The boys at Blackthorne believe that they are working with normal teens so they aren't coming to the mall until eleven thirty. Their goal is to find the girl they have a file on, which is all of your aliases, and get the girl to tell them your meeting place. They are to get there before you without you knowing they followed you. They must then get back to their meeting place without you all following them, which they won't know you are. And they are allowed to use force. However your goal is to find their meeting place and get their wallet. You then must get to the meeting place we have assigned without them catching you all or finding out who you really are. Questions?" Mr. Solomon rambled from his spot at the front entrance to the mall. Several hands shot to the air immediately._

"_Where is the meeting place?" Anna asked from the back of the crowd._

'_There will be a clue in the wallet you steal from the boy, that will hopefully tell you where. Any other questions?" He replied as all the hands dropped to their respectful sides._

"_Then begin."_

_Flashback Over_

Because of the extra time, Macey decided _**we should go**_ prom dress shopping. I flipped through the rack of dresses and grabbed a handful of random ones and some black heels I could wear with each as I tried them on. I threw them on the hooks in the dressing room and examined them. I hadn't even looked at them when I had grabbed them, so I was shocked to see one I actually liked. I struggled into it and slipped on the heels. I emerged from the room and climbed on to the podium. I studied myself in the mirror. The dress was floor length and mermaid style. It was a gorgeous teal color with a black lace overlay. The neckline was sweetheart style and it hugged my every curve. A sash that matched the teal rested right under my chest and it had a fake rose off to the side. I looked in awe at the dress.

"Cammie, you look gorgeous," Liz whispered from somewhere behind me. I was speechless and I watched as Bex and Macey both stood gaping at me.

"You have to buy that _**Allison**_. You look stunning," Macey said, emphasizing my fake name as a warning for Liz. Macey suddenly pushed me into the dressing room and told me to get dressed. As I finished pulling on my tank top and jeans, Zach barged in.

"What the hell Zach?! I could be naked!" I screamed. He simply smirked and planted himself in the one chair in the room.

"Mr. Solomon just told us that or group is too large and that they would suspect us. He said to split up. Macey, Bex, and Liz are going together. You're stuck with me. Oh and Macey left you a message. She said" Cammie I will kill you if you don't buy that dress. I know where you live and where to hide the body. BUY IT!" and then she continued to ramble off threats if I didn't tell you," He said while handing me my purse.

"Sounds like her," I mumbled while snatching the dress and quickly hurrying to the counter.

"That will be $274.39 and we can hold the dress in the back until you pick it up," The young employee rambled while swiping the credit card my mom gave me when I turned sixteen. She hung the dress in the back room and handed me a receipt. I rushed out of the store and started for the book store.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Zach questioned.

"I hate shopping," I said as I entered the store. Zach chuckled before swiftly grabbing my hand and dragging me into the cookbook section of the store. I focused on anything, but Zach's adorable smirk. He quickly kissed me before promptly walking off.

"Zach… really? You do that to me?" I whined. I was about to begin to protest more, when I saw the girl. The red-head girl. Zach's mom was here. And she is following me.

* * *

_Hey my __pingüinos pequeños! I am so sorry I didn't update, but i was sick for most of the break. Here is a chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Also I may be ending this story because I don't have many readers and don't think anyone really likes it. If you want me to keep writing it review. I love you all!_

___ -Sarah(babypenguin13)_

___P.s. I don't own Gallagher Girls._


	10. Besties Hidden With Dresses

"Shit!" I quietly exclaimed before barreling into Zach. I grabbed his arm despite his protest and moved swiftly through the aisles. I turned on my comms unit and waited for the static to clear. I heard Mr. Solomon talking to one of my classmates.

"Mr. Solomon I need to get out of here. Get everyone out! She is here!" I demanded as Zach pestered me and I scanned my surroundings. I didn't see her, but I kept charging to the exit.

"Cameron! Calm down. What's wrong?" Mr. Solomon asked, full attention on me.

"She is here! She's coming for me or someone I love," I nearly screamed.

"Cammie! What are you talking about! Who is coming?"I heard my mom's frantic voice in my ear, but I didn't take the time to think about why she was there. I stopped in my tracks, found the closest security camera that I knew they were in control of and were watching me, and whispered," _**She is here and is**_ _**coming for someone**_," looking straight into the camera, and eyes of my mother and teacher.

You could feel the tension as everyone realized I was talking about Zach's mom. Zach stopped struggling and pushed me toward the door, and toward safety. By the time we made it to the van everyone had heard from Mr. Solomon and were making their way to the van. When everyone was there my mom and Mr. Solomon began to explain that we were leaving and the mission was over. I tuned them out and slipped my hands in my pocket. I felt my fingers brush slip of paper. I ripped it out and felt my heart sink as I read it and counted to see that someone was missing. That someone being Liz.

_Cameron,_

_You will find her with your dress. Come immediately and alone. Or she will die._

_Xoxo Catherine_

* * *

_Hey my pingüinos pequeños! Sorry about disappearing for awhile! I was going through junk. I am so busy with school, but am trying to make time for you all. I am not going to delete my story but I am not updating very often. This is a short chapter, but I am bringing Catherine back and am trying to make it suspenseful but am failing miserably.I would like to get **10 REVIEWS FOR a NEW** **CHAPTER.** I just need __inspiration and reviews are a big part of that. I love you all!_

_ -Sarah(babypenguin13)_


	11. Happiness in Darkness

I was running toward the mall when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Cammie, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Zach nearly screamed at me. I struggled from his grasp trying to make it to my best friend- no my sister. She would do anything for me and now she was going to die because of me. I wasn't going to let it happen.

"She has Liz," I whispered as a tear made its path down my cheek. I felt the eyes of my classmates, teacher, and mom all turn towards me at the sound of my words, then search the crowd for my tiny blonde friend.

"Cammie, you can't go. She will kill you and Liz," Zach said as he held me in his arms in a desperate attempt to keep me safe. I heard the gasps of everyone around me as they read the note. I slipped out of Zach's grasp and faced my mother and teacher. I was about to make an attempt to get them to let me go after her, to save her even if it meant my life, but I was stopped by Mr. Solomon.

"Go Cammie. Go find her. Your classmates will set up a perimeter around the shop and your mother and I will prepare to go in there if you need backup. Go now," He stated evenly. I was shocked at his words and watched as my mother shot him a look saying _you're-lucky -I -agree -with –you- or -I -would -rip –your- head- off –for- trying -to -parent -my -child -and –send- her -in –to- a -dangerous -high -risk -mission. _I collected myself and began to make my way to the store. I was about to walk in the mall when I heard Zach call my name. I turned around expecting an argument or fight, but was met with his lips crashing into mine. I'm not going to describe how wonderful it was, but I will say it took my mind of what was about to happen. When we pulled apart I saw my mother laughing-like on the floor trying to keep from suffocating- and Bex and Macey winking. In the terror of what was about to happen, I was confused with why everyone was laughing until I saw Mr. Solomon. His face was contorted in an angry glare that was pointed at Zach and his fists were clenched to the point of his knuckles being white.

"Joe- you can- you can let her go after a know terrorist-but- but you can't see her kiss someone!" My mom cackled wickedly as Mr. Solomon took deep breaths to keep from launching himself at Zach.

"Keep. In. Line. Zachary," He said before popping open the back of the van and getting in. I lat a tiny smile flutter to my lips at the thought of how life has moments when you can be scared to death, yet still fine happiness in small things, even when a man who could keep his cool while disabling a bomb that could destroy all of North America gets freaked out over a tiny kiss. I felt the air around me and my sisters slightly lose the tension and I couldn't help but look at the people I care about smile one last time before going on a mission that had the potential of someone dying. And then I did what I was born, and trained, to do. I slipped away from the people who care about me and went after the one person who wanted to take them away from me.

_Hello My Dear __pingüinos pequeños! How are you all! I' just like to say you are all super duper amazing! Hugs from Zach Goode all around! I have been missing lately and wanted to update quickly so I wrote this really super short chapter even though I made a short one Friday also…anyway this was sort of a filler chapter because I think the next one is going to be in Zach's Point of view… or Bex… or Macey… or Liz… or Liz's kidnapper. SO MANY CHOICES! Inner Turmoil! Anyway, I thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and follows or whatever they are called. I would like to thank an awesome reader (Actually I'm not sure if they read my story. I'm just guessing__.__)__LaDyHeRoNdAlE-81 for an amazing PM._ _She really brightened my day. Thank You all for reading! Love you all and I will post a chapter soon. __**8 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Also leave a review telling me which point of view!**_

_-Sarah(babypenguin13)_


	12. Code-Names and Love

ZPOV

As I watched the love of my life slip from my clutch to go after my mother, it almost killed me. I turned and made my way to Joe.

"Zachary, go talk to Mr. Coleman. Tell him what happened and get him and his students on board to help. Then patch the comms units all together," He said before moving on to Macey and Bex. I already knew that Mr. Coleman had parked the Blackthorne van behind a truck near the food court, so I began the short run to it. I pushed the rundown van's doors open and saw my old teacher stuffing his face as a student of his did the technical work. They both turned and stared at me open-mouthed.

"Hello Mr. Coleman. Sup Jonas," I said giving my best friend a friendly clap on the back.

"Hello Mr. Goode. How…erm… good to see you?" He replied, making it sound like a question. I began to tell him everything that happened and that we needed his, along with his students help. He began to protest saying it was a trick, while Jonas began to set it up. I handed my old teacher my comms unit.

"Richard! I am telling you that we would like the help of your students, and possibly you, to make sure my daughter doesn't fucking die! Now Get off your lazy ass and drive your fucking piece of shit van over to ours or I swear to god I will tear off your balls, assuming you have some, and feed them to you like grapes!" I heard headmistress Morgan screech from the tiny ear piece. You could visibly see the older man shake, before he rushed to get the van across the parking lot.

"So, how are you doing Zach?" Jonas asked awkwardly. I could tell by the way he was wringing his hands he was desperately trying to not breakdown over the fact that Liz was in the hands of my bitch of a mother. I knew not to tell him that it would be fine because we were spies. It will never be fine. So I just gave him a half hug before syncing all the comms units to Gallagher's.

"Damn! Look at that girl's ass! I could totally settle for that. Definitely!" The sound of my best friend Grant admiring a girl inside the mall suddenly sounded in my ear.

"What the bloody hell Newman!" Bex voiced to her old crush.

"Bex? What are you doin- OH! We're following the Gallagher Girls. That makes sense. Wait did you hear me saying that stuff about that girl's as-"Grant began to say.

"Shut Up!" I exclaimed.

"We are all working together to protect my daughter. Blackthorne boys, I would like you all to set up a perimeter around the mall blocking ALL exits. Girls, I want you in the mall around the store know as _High-end Fashion Proms. _Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary," Cammie's mom ordered through the comms. She went on for two minutes and forty-six seconds longer and then left us with one last message before we went to take the most dangerous cove ops assignment yet.

"Be Careful. You're all now playing in the big leagues and they aren't going easy on you."

* * *

"Do you see anything Muscle?" I questioned Grant as I looked across the map of the mall seeing him at an exit closest to where Cammie was. I would ever admit it to anyone, but I was madly in love with her. I have almost run in after her fourteen times in the last hour and a half. But Solomon could practically read my mind and every time I started to go, he would assign me with a new job.

"I don't see anything nice unless you count Duchess' ass! OW! That was a compliment!" Grant responded before him and Bex began to make out.

"FOCUS!" I yelled at the two of them, jealous that they had the love of their lives safe next to them. They grumbled their apologies, but I wasn't listening. A burst of static ran through all the comms units and then an angelic voice was traveling through my ear.

"Chameleon here. Who is my ground support? Actually just give me all positions," Cammie said lightly.

"Chameleon, you have The Brain on Tech along with Mr. Coleman from Blackthorne. Duchess, Peacock, The Muscle, The Hammer, and The Trigger are on backup. The rest of the students are all covering exits and perimeter. The Charm is coming in for extra backup," I rattled off while giving Jonas control for the comms units, so I could take my place in backup.

"Okay, I'm advancing into the shop," she said as I sprinted to meet the rest of the backup by the closest exit.

"Chameleon, you know what to do in the case of emergency. We are all prepared and ready to go in after you. And remember your training," Cammie's mother prepped her. Joe pulled out his handheld monitor, so we could see everything through the mall's cameras and the camera Cammie had on her. I felt my heart stop at how fierce and prepared Cammie looked. She took a sharp breath and whispered a few words, directed to everyone that was there.

"Thank You and I'm sorry for putting you all through this. I love you all. You are all my family. And The Charm… I love you."

And then she slipped into the dark room, toward the danger like a true spy.

* * *

_Hello My Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! I am such a bad updater! But I will try my best this week since I have state test this week. I Loved the reviews and did a crappy job on this chapter. I am sorry to announce though that I am ending the story after the next chapter. I loved writing with you all and BTW APRIL FOOLS! I can't end it. I have a huge twist coming soon. Anyway, I love you all and can't wait to read some new reviews. So review pretty please!_

_ -Sarah(babypenguin13)_


	13. A Gunshot in Silence

I quickly made my way through the mall, blending in like always. My heart rate increased by the second and I almost ran away. I was overcome with fear, but at the same time I was eager. I was going towards danger, and the spy in me knew it. I trained my whole life for this and now I would get to finally show people I am not weak. The love of my friend was what drove me the most. I pushed through the crowds and when I came upon a small alcove that was shielded from sight; I slipped in and turned on my comms unit.

"Chameleon here. Who is my ground support? Actually just give me all positions," I said. I thought my voice would betray me, but it was strong.

"Chameleon, you have The Brain on Tech along with Mr. Coleman from Blackthorne. Duchess, Peacock, The Muscle, The Hammer, and The Trigger are on backup. The rest of the students are all covering exits and perimeter. The Charm is coming in for extra backup," I heard the sound of Zach's voice and wanted to reach for him, but I knew I would have to go in alone. I quickly made my way to my entrance point.

"Okay, I'm advancing into the shop," I murmured before entering.

"Chameleon, you know what to do in the case of emergency. We are all prepared and ready to go in after you. And remember your training," My mother said. I could hear the fear in her voice and wanted to comfort her desperately, but knew that I had to be professional for Liz.

"Thank You and I'm sorry for putting you all through this. I love you all. You are all my family. And The Charm… I love you." I whispered before entering the back room.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the silence. I don't know if I was expecting screams of pain, or maybe cries, but I was almost shocked by the lack of noise. I felt as if my breathing and heartbeat were louder than a girl's locker-room. I tried my best to be stealthy, but found it pointless when my footsteps echoed no matter how lightly I walked. I felt a rush of sudden excitement as I ignored my life lessons and just went with my gut.

"Cammie! Cammie! I'm over here! Quick Cammie!" The sound of my smallest friend calling my name pulled me towards her. I was sprinting through the room, dodging the shelves and piles of gorgeous dresses. I was running as fast as I could. Nothing could stop me- nothing would. Except for the gun shot.

"CAMMIE! Cammie! What was that? I'm coming in! Zach NO! Let go of me! I'm coming Cammie! I'm coming for you!" In the distance I could hear the sound of Zach trying to come to my rescue and my mother and Solomon trying to stop him. But none of that mattered. My best friend was just shot.


	14. Family Reunion

"OOPSIE DAISEY! Totally my fault!" I didn't register the southern accent with Liz until I saw her emerge from behind a rack of full-skirted fuchsia dresses holding a broken mirror. I let out a breath I wasn't aware of holding in until the Red Head Bitch from Hell emerged with her.

"Duchess, Peacock come get Bookworm now," I stated in my comms in as calm of a voice as I could muster. Liz began to protest, but within seconds Bex and Macey had barged in through a window and grabbed her. They hauled her back through and I could hear the cries of pain that were caused by Bex's bear hug.

"Cammie get out of there!" I heard the shouts of Solomon and my mother, but I was distracted by the fact that Zach's mom hadn't said, nor did anything since she appeared. Zach crashed through the doors and sprinted over to me.

"Cammie get out before things get ugly," He said somewhere from behind me, but I didn't pay attention. I studied her. There was something different about her. She seemed less curvy and taller. Her eyes resembled the bright green of Zach's more than the greenish grey that I saw in The Tombs. Maybe I had grown and maybe I was more confident, but it wouldn't change what I knew in my heart.

"Things aren't going to get ugly, Zach, because it isn't her," The words were not suppose to come out, but when they did they sat there in the silent-once-again room and encouraged the tension to grow. Finally she shows proof of being alive when a smirk, exactly like Zach's (except way less sexy), flashes across her face.

"Cammie, I think I know who my mother is," Zach said slightly irritated

"And I think I know who the bitch who wants me dead for reasons unknown is," I responded ready to fight him.

"You would be correct Cammie. I'm not Catherine Goode. I'm Teresa Goode," The mystery girl interrupts Zach from a response that I was sure was coming.

"So, why do you want me? Helping out your sister?" I sneered.

"Actually quite opposite! I hate Catherine just like you Zachary, probably more. I was wanting help from you both," She said almost cheerily.

"That's it!" I saw Zach out of the corner of my eye pull a gun from behind him and point it at her.

"ZACH! Wait!" I screeched.

"Cammie! I'm not listening to this bullshit anymore! No one hates her more than me!" He shouted at me. I was startled into a silence and watched him raise his gun again. I felt adrenaline rush through me as he put his finger on the trigger. I let my spy instincts take over and I didn't think about what I did. That is what the best quality of a spy could ever be. Fearlessness is what everyone thinks will help, but it isn't true. You need the fear to keep you on your toes. But a gut instinct is what saves you in the end, and luckily I knew that. I didn't think about what I was about to do. I didn't think of the scolding Solomon and my mom would be giving me if they knew.

I thought of my dad and the trip we took to Nebraska when I was five. I never was taught to swim because my parents were always gone and none of the sitters found it to be a safe activity that my parents wouldn't kill them for if they knew we were participating in it. And my parents would kill them if I went swimming, so no one taught me.

I had a pet sheep on the farm and I loved her so much. She was like a best friend to me. If I went around the farm, she followed. My parents and grandparents would sing Mary Had A Little Lamb but change Mary to Cammie. I loved the sheep so much and would do anything for it.

One day she had wandered out of the fence where she was kept and had made her way to the lake for drink. I had seen her and was soon following. I guess even at three I was a chameleon, because no one realized I was gone.

When I got there she was up on a pile of boulders near an especially deep part of the lake. She was frightened by the sudden sound of a twig snapping when I got to the rocks, so she freaked and fell off the boulders into the water. Somehow her foot was caught by a rope and she was pulled down under water.

Without thinking, I jumped in after her.

I remember the feeling of the cool water hitting my skin and the water filling my nostrils and mouth. I ignored it and kept going. At first I struggled, but soon I had made some weird paddle that kept my head above water.

When I reached her I remember taking a huge breath, my little three-year old lungs filling to absolute capacity. I didn't have time to process the fear of drowning before I plunged deeper into the lake and found her.

It gets foggy. But I remember the fear in her eyes as I yanked the rope off her foot and pulled her up with me. I broke the top of the water and was met by the cries of my mother and grandmother. My dad was diving into the water as my grandfather tried to calm the mother of my sheep, who had rushed over when she heard my sheep cry out. My dad met me half way and pulled me into his arms long with my sheep. He swam to the shore, and when he reached it everyone fussed over me. I told my story and my mother scolded me.

"What were you thinking Cameron? You don't know how to swim! You could have drowned!" She frantically yelled as she pulled me to her.

"I didn't think. I just acted," I whispered so quietly that no one could hear me. Or at least I thought. While we were walking back to the house, me being carried by my mother, I turned and saw my dad grinning like a fool.

"Good Job. Don't think. Act," He whispered to me before winking and taking my mother's free hand and comforting her.

The memory is one that I am constantly replaying when I am at Gallagher and now I understand why.

It is what makes a spy. And a damn good one at that.

So I didn't think. I just acted.

When Zach began to pull the trigger. I sprinted forward and launched myself in the air. I tackled Teresa and fell with her. The bullet grazed my cheek before lodging in a cement wall behind us. The sound ricocheted around us as we all sat in a stunned silence until Teresa spoke up.

"I hate her more than you, Zachary, because she lied and told me my brother was dead. But he is not. He is standing in front of me and just tried to kill me."

* * *

_Hello My Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! So I suck! I know! But at least I gave two updates. I hope none of you saw this coming because I was in a mood to make some people be all like **WHAT!? **Anyway, I hope you all like the chapters and i also would like to explain my code names for last chapter._

_Joe: The Trigger ( Because he thinks guns are useless and I find it ironic)_

_Grant: The Muscle ( Because he is the strongest of our lovely Blackthorne Boys)_

_Jonas: The Brain (Because he is the smartest of our lovely Blackthorne Boys)_

_Zach: The Charm ( Because he is the most charming of our lovely Blackthorne Boys)_

_Rachel: The Hammer ( Because I got lazy)_

_The rest you should know from the books. I also am thinking of a few new stories and may give a preview and have my readers vote. So yeah... I am a horrible updater and author, but if you would like to review I would be really grateful because I only got two last time and that made me sad. Thank you reviewers though!_

_ -Sarah(babypenguin13)_


	15. A car Ride through Virginia

The silence is immense. Zach stands there with a look of guilt and sadness on his face. I would pay to know what is going through his mind, because I begin to see his mask coming back and burning away any of the feelings. He starts to walk out, and as usual I go to follow him.

"Gallagher Girl, I need to be alone right now. Please," He whispered to me without turning around. Those simple words hurt me immensely. No matter what, he is always there for me when I want him, and even when I don't. Yet, when he needs me… he doesn't want me to be there for him. I always wanted to give him the love he gives me, but he is too tough to take it.

So instead of comforting the person who would die for me, I turned and faced Teresa. She was about the height of Bex and she was thin. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. She had clear skin and a smirk that was overused. As I stared at her I looked for the similarities between Zach and her. Their eyes and smirk were obvious, but there was something else. The longer I stared the more I wanted to know. Mr. Solomon would be disappointed by me right now. I was looking at her, and yet I couldn't put my finger on what I was noticing.

"Cameron. Can I explain to you why I did this?" She asked gently. For an unknown reason I trusted this girl. Even though I am supposed to be cautious in my future line of work, my gut told me that she was safe for now. So rather than locking her up, running, or fighting, I simply nodded and led the way back to the van.

When we emerged from the back room, I was greeted by my mother, best-friends, and my sisterhood. At the sight of Teresa, Mr. Solomon's face goes white.

"So… It's true? Catherine had another child," He almost whispers.

"You knew about her?" I questioned, almost angered. I was about to interrogate him, but before I could my mother steps in and orders my sisters into the vans that will take us home. As I am about to step into the van, I am tackled from behind.

"Ahhhh! Please! Grant! LET GO! CAN'T BREATHE!" I choked out as he gripped me in a hug.

"Oh! Sorry Camster! I was so worried about you," He chuckled as he let go of me, and I was hugged by Jonas and Nick, a friend of mine that took Zach's place in their dorm at Blackthorne.

"We were all worried about her," A voice says from somewhere behind me. Zach is standing there looking at me as he says it. We stare at each other for several seconds before Grant decides to diffuse the tension.

'Um, no offence but we could do without the tension. Wait! Holy shit! Zach you scored Cammie! Finally!" Grant says happily. I turn and give him the Morgan glare that shuts him up. For ten seconds. Then he rambles on about how epic it is and how he was about ready to lock us in a room together and force us to get together. He and Bex really are two peas in a pod. After Grant shuts up on his own, the guys all exchange those weird man-hug things before we all go our separate ways. I begin to get in the van, but my mom grabs my arm and pulls me to her car where Teresa and Mr. Solomon waiting. I get seated next to Teresa and wait for the explosion. But it doesn't come. That is until Zach gets in the car. If the tension was thick before, than it is most definitely strong here. The whole ride is filled with silence. I observe how Zach keeps glancing at Teresa as if he expects her to disappear any moment. Teresa watches the scene change as we rush through the Virginia countryside. We all stay completely still and don't dare disrupt the calm, because we know that once we do the storm is waiting to set in. So we mind our business, and wait for the car to pull to a stop. When it did, I looked out the window expecting to see my school, but instead I saw a very familiar face.

"Abby!" I barreled out of the car and into her arms.

"Hey Squirt!" she replies with her signature hip cock."I heard that an interrogator was needed."

I smiled and watched as the car that brought her here from whatever mission she was on, drove off. I went to get back in the car, when I realized there were only five seats, and six of us. I pointed it out, but was met by five glares.

"You_** are**_ the smallest Cam," My mom points off. With a sigh, I go to sit on Abby's lap, but am pushed off.

"Abby!' I screech.

"I love you Cam, but you are SO bony!" She defends.

"So am I just supposed to ride on the roof? Or shall I walk to Gallagher?" I start to question.

"You can sit on my lap Gallagher Girl," Zach speaks up. After an intense staring contest between Abby and I, I huff and plant myself on Zach's lap. This, by the way, was incredibly awkward. The rest of the ride consisted of Zach claiming that my body was bony, Abby whining that I was taking up all her elbow room, and my mom making various threats to us all. By the time we finally reach our school I have a headache from the noise, Mr. Solomon's (He is worse than Bex!), and the weight of the occasion. I haul myself out of Zach's lap and out into the front yard of Gallagher. I stretch, thankful for the room.

"Ugggh! Am I stiff?!" Abby groaned.

"You aren't the one that had someone sitting on you half the ride! Gallagher Girl, you may want to lie off on the Crème Brule!"Zach echoed.

"Can you be quiet?" I nearly screamed at him. He threw his hands up in the universal sign for "don't- kill- me- I'm- only- joking". I turn and face my mother.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"You are going to get us all in, with your…special talent."


	16. The Breaking Point

"My god, Cammie! Could you have picked a dirtier passageway?" Abby huffed from the back of the group for the seventh time in the last six minutes and forty-six seconds. I ignored her complaints and continued pushing through the cobwebs of the stone hallway. I listened to the sound of Abby and my mother conversing about some mission that involved using a four-year old bottle of mountain dew, a piece of spearmint gum, and a bobby pin as bug repellent. The sound of Zach and Solomon discussing the lack of spies with good aim that aren't trigger happy floated to me from 7.8 feet behind me. I surged forward, propelled by the annoyance I found in my current situation.

I, frankly, am quite tired of the constant trouble that is thrown at me every time I come to a temporary safe moment in my life. My life was a whirlwind of emotion. And I currently can't tell the difference between any of them. I use to feel pride from my code-name, but lately I have felt that I have shamed it. I am the Chameleon. Or at least that is what I am supposed to be. The Chameleon is no longer who I am, but the shell of me. I remember when I wanted to be normal, but, now, I just want to be who I was. The Chameleon. If only making a wish every time you see a shooting star, blow out a birthday candle, or catch an eyelash to make a dream come true worked. But, sadly, they don't. So we are stuck with doing everything ourselves.

"So, you are supposed to be like… skilled… when it comes to finding these?" Teresa said from my elbow. I jumped back and rammed into the rough wall.

"Ow! Jeez!" I hissed from between my teeth. Teresa just threw a smirk my way. After I brushed as many cobwebs possible out of my hair, I turned and faced her.

"Yes, I am supposed to be good at this. What does it matter to you, Teresa?" I growled at her. I had been up since four this morning and had been through the worst emotional rollercoaster today since my dad died.

"Call me Tess. Teresa is so… old sounding!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. I continued to glare at her until she sighed and dropped back into the middle of the group. I sighed as I continued through the dark gloom, until I reached the end of the stone passageway. When I opened the door, I checked my perimeter before ushering everyone out of the narrow, dim-lighted space, and towards my mother's office. As Abby shut the door that would block us away from the rest of my school for the next few hours, I felt more exhausted than I have in the last few years of my life.

"Any chance this can wait until tomorrow?" I pathetically questioned.

"Sadly, no." my aunt said as she plopped down in my mother's desk chair. She turned toward Tess and nodded towards the seat across from her. Before my eyes I watched as some of the closest people I have to family, turned into full on spy mode as they took their places for the interrogation that had to happen.

"Can I at least go get some dinner?" I begged. With a nod of consent from Solomon, I rushed out the door and towards the kitchen.

"Gallagher Girl! Wait up!" Zach shouted as he followed behind me.

I didn't want to wait up for him, though. He turned me away and then acted as if it didn't happen. I knew that it was Zach's mask to pretend that he doesn't care, but I wasn't going to settle for that.

"WHAT! Shall I wait for you to learn how to care, also?" I shouted. He stopped in his tracks frozen at my words.

"What do you-"He started, but I cut him off.

'You always save me! Protect me! Care for me! And the one time that I want to return the favor, you throw it back in my face! Do you even know how often I think about that day in the tombs? Every second. And the sad part," I chuckled." Is that I don't think of the fear, or anger, or hatred I felt that day, but you. How you didn't even hesitate to offer your life if that meant killing her. Your mother. YOUR MOTHER! You didn't worry about yourself, Solomon, or her. You worried about me!" I screeched at him.

"And if that isn't enough, you have been there every day since. When I couldn't handle the memories of the smoke and fire and fear. You were there, holding my hand, comforting me," By now I had tears running down my face.

He made a move towards me, as if he wanted to hold me, but I stepped away from him.

"No. No. NO! You don't get to be the hero anymore Zach! You are the only person I have opened up to, and actually allowed genuine feelings to grow for, in years. I use to be strong. I use to be untouchable. I use to be The Chameleon!" I watched as with every word his eyes seemed to grow darker.

"I grew weak when I began to love you. Love you. And now I am left weak when you decide you are tired of me."

"I will never grow tired of you Cammie! I love you!" He interrupted. We stared at each other, and I could feel the emotions that were in between us.

"You have never told me the complete truth Zach. Never. And yet, you claim that all you feel is love for me. I believed you for a while. You say you love me. And then within hours of me returning the feelings, you prove that you don't." I whisper eerily calm.

"Cam, I love you!" He shouted at me with as much passion as he can muster. But apparently it wasn't enough.

"But do you? I'm sorry, Zach, but I can't be dependent anymore. I need to be The Chameleon. Or as close to it as I can get. I'm sorry, Zach. But it's over. It is so over."

* * *

_**Hello My Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! Why Do I suspect I am going to receive so much hate for this chapter. Let me explain that the last chapter was supposed to show how Zach pushes Cammie away, even though he is always there for her. So he puts up his mask which is his body's defense mechanism and that is why he acts as if everything is okay with Cammie and him. If that was confusing, sorry! Anyway, I have some news. I will be ending this story once I get to 20 chapters in the story and I will most likely begin writing a story off of my first story draft that I posted on here. i also am kicking around two or three other ideas that will be coming soon for you guys to judge. I have had a wonderful time writing this and I am excited for the chance to write more for you guys. Thank You All! and Please review!**_

_** -Sarah(midgetofoz)**_


	17. When You Miss Him

**2 Months Later**

"Tess! Come on! It's pancake day!" Bex shouted as she pounded on the old oak door repeatedly.

I pulled my cardigan closer to my chest as she emerged into the hallway. Her bright red hair was pulled back in a braid. She had her eyes outlined with the usual green eyeliner and eye-shadow. Her cheeks were artificially rosy and her lips were covered in a light lip gloss.

"You do realize that we are going to breakfast on a Saturday morning, not the Oscars," I remarked as I examined her well put together outfit. She wore a purple oversized dress shirt with a thick black belt en-circling her tiny waste. She paired it with dark leggings and knee-high boots.

Compared to her ensemble, my old sweats and cardigan make me feel underdressed.

"Do you not know me, dear Cameron?" She sighed as she began the long trip from her room in the East Wing to the dining hall," Fashion doesn't stop for anyone!"

"Don't bother. I tried to get it through her thick skull for two years and didn't get anywhere," Macey added from the back of our group. I shot Macey one of my famous Morgan Glares, but didn't say anything.

All four of us joked around as we walked to Breakfast. I was happier than I had been for a long time. That is until I saw Zach.

_**Flashback**_

I was running. Strong and steady. Something that can be controlled and is straight forward. I ran from everything. My feelings. My problems. My fears.

When my mom first told me my dad wouldn't ever return, I didn't cry or scream. I just calmly stood up and walked out of the room. Once I was far enough away, I ran. I ran miles. I ran. And it didn't hurt or tire me out. It just was an escape.

Scientifically Solomon, my mom, and Abby should have been able to catch me. But I wasn't being scientific. I was just a scared girl. So when I fled from that hallway, from Zach and them (who had seen and heard the whole thing), they couldn't catch me. I wouldn't let them get close.

I made my way to the room where we had run our tech station when the Blackthorne Boys were here. I opened the door and was met by the scent of old wood and paper. I scanned the room and could remember all of the hours we had spent in here. I could smell the ink, taste the buttery popcorn, hear the hum of the bugs, and see the evidence that boys were curious creatures.

In the silence of the room, I reheard the argument as it reverberated through my head. The words stung as if I was under attack. It wasn't that I was hurt by the look he gave me, or the fact that he didn't chase me. I was shocked by the fact that at the moment I didn't know any of this. But under closer inspection now, I could see that it was the truth all along.

I collapsed on the floor and felt the tears slowly slip out of my eyes. I curled into a ball and let my walls finally crumple.

All my life, I had to live with the fact that I was different. That I could never be considered normal. I was use to it by the time my dad died.

I grew up thinking that in my life death would be a common occurrence, and I had to get use to it. I didn't know I could let myself grieve over the death of a parent. I bottled up the feelings, and shoved it somewhere deep inside of me. And slowly, over time, I added to the pile.

Now, the pile has collapsed and I am stuck with the feelings.

"Cammie? Oh sweetie," The sound of Solomon's voice drifted in through the room.

I could hear his footsteps as he made his way to me. He picked me up and held me to his chest. The tears kept coming for an hour, but Joe didn't move. He just held me like a father would.

"I know what it is like, Cammie," The words were the first to be spoken in a while.

"We are raised in a world where death is around every corner, and yet no one ever tells us how to grieve."

"When your Dad went missing, Rachel called me and explained to me that she told you. She was sobbing. She was worried about you. Your dad had gone MIA and you didn't cry or fight. So when your mom couldn't find you, she called Abby and I. She had us help look for you. We were all scared, terrified. We thought you had killed yourself. That's why when we found you, passed-out in a ditch, we didn't wake you up. We brought you to your house and let you sleep through it. Abby and I disappeared before you could wakeup, and we let you believe life would return to normal."

"We didn't give you the chance to sob, or cry, or at least talk to someone besides your mom. We left you in the cold to figure out how to deal with it yourself. I didn't hear anything about you until I was asked to teach you. I pushed you. I wanted to see if you could deal with your Dad's death. I assumed for a long time, you could. And then you snapped on me when I pushed you too far. You got mad. And I realized it wasn't that you were over it, but that you had walls built around you. The chameleon was never a person, rather the walls you made. And that is fine. Until your walls come crashing down, and bury you inside."

"Let it out, Cammie. You can grieve. It doesn't mean you are less than others. It just means you are a human. You can miss him. I miss him every day. It is okay to miss him. He misses you," and with that last statement he got up and with one last hug left me to miss my father.

I ended up falling asleep in the cold, stone room. I awoke to Bex's voice drifting through the room.

"Macey! Watch the corner!" she sharply whispered at a tired looking Macey.

"Guys? What are you doing?" I groggily questioned, as Bex and Macey set me down to walk on my own.

"You never came to the room last night, so we went looking for you. We just found you ten minutes ago. We didn't want to wake you, so we were going to carry you to the room," Macey piped up.

Eventually, we reached our dorm. Before I could plop down on my bed, they already began the questioning.

"I broke up with Zach," I interrupted quietly.

"What?" Bex shouted from the bathroom where she was straightening her hair.

I explained the fight to them, and let my best friends comfort me. It didn't help me, but I smiled and laughed as they made fun of him and did their best to make me smile.

"Hey Cam! Your mom needs you in her office immediately," Liz said when she entered our room. I reluctantly got up from my comfortable spot and made my way to the restroom. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I still had the green contacts in and the outfit from our mission yesterday. Somewhere along the way I had lost the wig. I popped out the contacts, and stared into my own reflection.

I may have looked different when I said all those things, but I could tell that I meant every word of it.

* * *

_**Hello my** __**Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! I have been so busy lately getting my new story going and being on vacation. I also had a friend who came down for a week and I didn't get a second of free time. I am so sorry! Please review and check out my new story! LOTS OF LOVE FROM THE SOUTH!**_

___** -Sarah(midgetofoz)**_


	18. New Story Draft 3

_** ***__** Read author's note at bottom for explanation ** *_

** The Times We Want to Remember**

_Prom is the night that most girls dream about- other than their wedding. But Cammie isn't like most girls. And Zach knows that. So rather than dance under cardboard stars in a rented gymnasium that smells slightly of dirty socks, Zach is going to give her a night to remember in the place that started it all. And they are going to live their lives to the fullest, because you never know when they can be taken._

* * *

"It seems that today will be the last time we see each other for a while , because you are officially up to tiptop shape!" The words I had been awaiting were finally spoken from my doctor, Joyce. I broke out into a grin so large it could have split my face in half. I leaped off the uncomfortable, paper lined seat and embraced the middle-aged woman.

"Finally! I'm free!" I merrily rejoiced.

"Cameron, dear, I have a feeling you will be back here by next week at your rate! Now get out of here! Don't you have passageways to explore?" Joyce chuckled before shooing me out of the white room.

It had been 7 months since I had woken atop those mountains with no recollection of my summer. We were still chasing down agents of the Circle, but we had taken down most of the group's forces. And now we had 3 weeks left before we were thrust into the big leagues.

And I was ready.

4 hours of training a day got me to perfect physical condition. 5 hours of studying a day got me to perfect educational condition. 1 hour of therapy a day got me to perfect emotional condition.

And now 7 months got me to perfect health condition.

I was ready. And nothing could stop me.

* * *

"Bex! Let's go! Time to spar! And don't go easy on me. I'm in perfect health!" I was met by three pairs of eyes locking on the blue paper I clutched in my hand.

"You got it! You are finally back completely!" Before I could respond I was being crushed by the three closest people I have to siblings.

The happiness was radiating through the dorm, as we all threw on workout clothes and jogged to my mom's office.

"Come in!" my mother's spy skills were not in the least bit rusty as we arrived at her office.

We all huddled into the cozy room, before my mom's eyes widened at the sight of the small slip of paper. Her eyes met mine with the obvious question of whether or not it was what she thought it was.

As I nodded ecstatically, she swept me up in her arms and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"My baby is finally back! You're back!" The best spy I have ever known choked out as she fought off tears. I basked in the loving feeling of my mom's embrace, and held her like I did 7 months ago.

"She's clear? She's CLEAR!" Abby exclaimed before joining in the family hug.

Once we finally released from the embrace, I was met by my smiling godfather.

"Once I'm cleared, we're going to have to spar, you know?" Solomon said as he hugged me.

Before I knew it we were all sprinting to the P and E barn. We were joined by half the teachers and students.

Mats were placed down and seats were taken.

And before I knew it I was facing my roommates, ready to possibly injure myself again.

I was blocking punches left and right. Executing near perfect roundhouse kicks. Performing thrilling maneuvers. And throughout it all, I felt the joy radiating off everybody in the near proximity.

If they weren't happy that Cameron Morgan was finally, completely back, they were happy the Chameleon was.

* * *

_**Hello my** __**Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! I recently had a random inspiration for a story from a story I was reading. all they mentioned was Homecoming and i had this idea for a end of high school based story. I've been wanting to write something based off this time, but had no ideas to make it original, so when I got the smallest hint of a fun story to write, I ran with it. Once i sat down to type it up, the ideas just kept flowing and now this has been provided. This will follow the end of Cammie's Gallagher Experience from prom to graduation and all between. I really enjoyed writing this and hope it is entertaining. I will be updating my other two stories by the 25th of August, so be expecting those. Please review this draft to make it a story. I would like 10 reviews for it, saying yes, and i will get right on it. Please review it if you like it! Love you all!****  
**_


End file.
